Chomper/Gallery
This is the gallery for Chomper. ''Plants vs. Zombies Chomper Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV7.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version chomper-hd.png|HD Chomper ChomperClosed2009HD.png|Another HD Chomper ChomperSmall.jpg|Chomper Chomper.JPG|Imitater Chomper Cardboard Chomper.jpg|Cardboard Chomper ChomperSeedPacket.png|Chomper's seed packet in the PC version Chomper Seed.png|Chomper's seed packet in the iPad version ChomperSeedPacketiOS.PNG|Chomper's seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ChomperSeed.png|Chomper's seed packet in the Nintendo DS version YouGotaChomper.png|The player got the Chomper 110hz7t th.gif|Chomper idle animation (animated) Untitled.GIF|The Chomper opens its mouth Rhr5ld th.gif|A Chomper grabs a zombie and eats it (animated) Screenshot 05.gif|A Chomper eating a zombie 33eo0gg th.gif|A Chomper eating a zombie (animated) Chomper swallow.PNG|A Chomper swallowing ChomperDS.png|A Chomper in the Nintendo DS version ChomperDS2.png|A Chomper grabbing a zombie in the Nintendo DS version ChomperDS3.png|A Chomper chewing a zombie in the Nintendo DS version BestLayout2.jpg|Chompers in Level 1-10 chmp.jpg|A roof full of Chompers Chomper.png|An Imp near a cardboard Chomper in I, Zombie ChomperLoadingScreen.png|Chomper as seen in the loading screen artwork ChomperZenGarden.png|Chomper in the Zen Garden Chomper-and-potato-concepts.png|Chomper and Potato Mine concept arts ChomperHD2.png|Chomper's head Pump-RPT.png|Chomper in Pumpkin IPump-Chomp.png|Chomper in Imitater Pumpkin SO MANY CHOMPERS.jpg|A Zen Garden full of Chompers PvZ soundtrack.png|Chomper on the cover of [[Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack|''Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack]] Chomper_topjaw.png|Top jaw Chomper_underjaw.png|Bottom jaw Chomper_bottomlip.png|Bottom lip Chomper_insidemouth.png|Inside of mouth Chomper_spike.png|Spike Chomper_stomach.png|Stomach (when swallowing) Chomper_tongue.png|Tongue Imitaterchomperchewing.PNG|Imitater Chomper chewing (notice the Imitater-colored zombie arm) CrushedChomper.png|Crushed Chomper ImitaterChomperSeedPacket.png|Imitater Chomper seed packet in the PC version 7PumpkinImitchomp.png|Imitater Chomper in a Pumpkin leftfacechomper.png|A left-facing Chomper in Zen Garden smallchomp.png|A small Chomper in Zen Garden medchompa.png|A medium-sized Chomper in Zen Garden sdfddfga.png|Chomper's seed packet (Java version) yut54tr.png|The player got Chomper (Java version) tyhxrgfh.png|Eating a zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 HDChomperPvZ2.png|HD Chomper Chomper New Seed Packet Prem.png|Seed packet Chomper New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitated Chomper Seed Packet Prem.png|Imitater Chomper Boosted Chomper No Cost.jpg|Boosted Chomper without sun cost Chomperalmanac1.png|Almanac entry BoostedChomper.PNG|Boosted Chomper Boosted Imitater Chomper2.png|Boosted Imitater Chomper LX49.jpg|Almanac (Unpurchased) Chomper Cape.png|Chomper's costume Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-52-12.png|Chomper is mentioned by Crazy Dave after the Zombot Dark Dragon battle 029.PNG|Chomper bought 033.PNG|Chomper in Dark Ages lawn 034.PNG|Chompers and Bonk Choys Chomperplantfood.png|Burping ChomperUltimateSwallowPlantFood.gif|Plant Food upgrade (animated; click to watch) 025.PNG|Chomper in Piñata Party ChomperStrat1.png|A strategy using Chompers ChomperCard.PNG|Chomper's Endless Zone card chaampuurrrrcard.png|Endless Zone card with costume Chomper watering.gif|Chomper being watered in the Zen Garden (animated; click to watch) Chomper get costume 1.png|Getting Chomper's costume EndangeredChomper.png|An endangered Chomper (Piñata Party only) chomper-BWB.png|Chomper in Big Wave Beach Part 1 picture ChomperinPvZ2.png|Chomper in Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer MAP1.png|Chomper in the note obtained after beating Big Wave Beach - Day 15 Chomper vs Yeti.jpg|A Chomper about to eat a Treasure Yeti with its Plant Food ability 028.PNG|An ad for Chomper Chomper Valentine.PNG|Valentine's advertisement Costumesad.png|Chomper in an ad for the Costumes shop Chomper Birthdayz Ad.jpg|Chomper's Birthdayz ad ATLASES PLANTCHOMPER 1536 00 PTX.png|Chomper's textures in this game ChompertheDog.png|Chomper scratching itself Chomper animated.gif|Chomper's idle animation in the Zen Garden Chomper Ghost.png|Grayed-out Chomper getinthechompa.PNG|The back view of Chomper seen in the Big Wave Beach part 1 trailer 910.PNG|Seed packet (unavailable) Chomperconcept.png|Concept art of Chomper LevelUpAd.jpg|Chomper in an advertisement for you to visit the Almanac PvZ2 Ad.png|Chomper in an ad for a game update ChomperReady.jpg|Chomper's animation when it is ready to level up LevelUpFastAd.jpg|Chomper in an advertisement of daily plant packets for coins IMG_6534.PNG|An endangered Chomper CostumePartyChomper.jpg|Chomper's costume in the store PurchasingChomperCostume.jpg|Purchasing Chomper's costume ChomperwithCostumeInStore.jpg|Chomper with his costume in the store Pea, Snaps, and Chomp.jpg|Chomper with Peashooter and Snap Pea Blastberry Chomper.png|Chomper in a Blastberry Vine ChomperArenaAvatar.png|Chomper Arena avatar Old Chomper Seed packet without sun cost..png|Locked seed packet (3.3 to 3.8) Chomper Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Chompa.PNG|Seed packet Imitater Chomper2.png|Imitater Chomper Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Plants vs Zombies 2 - Chomper New Epic Power Up 2017 - Chomper vs All Zombies 2e2eb9389b504fc2ff18dd1be6dde71190ef6d6c.jpg|Chomper in an advertisement (note that it's using its ''All Stars design) Chomper Zen Cameo.png|Chomper's cameo in the Zen Garden icon 1Q44GB960.jpg|Chomper in an advertisement 2GF4545256.jpg|Almanac entry LX96.jpg|Upgrade system NEWChomperPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Chomper Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Randomtitle.jpg|In a 2nd anniversary ad with Guacodile, Bambrook and Fire Peashooter ChomperSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet Old Chomper Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece ''Plants vs. Zombies Online ChomperO.png|Chomper in this game Chomp1.gif|Attack Chomp2.gif|Plant Food 2015-04-23 17;13;50.png|Lightbulb hat costume 2015-04-23 17;13;36.png|Knight helm costume 2015-04-23 17;12;41.png|Racing helmet costume 20190407_073117.jpg|Old almanac entry from the Plants vs. Zombies Online website Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars ChomperAS.png|Chomper ChomperPvZAS.png|HD Chomper PUZZLE PIECE CHOMPER.png|Puzzle Piece Other officalchimperplush.png|Chomper plush Chomper.jpg|Another Chomper plush (note the eyes) Chomper Cushion.jpg|A Chomper cushion PvZC_P_ChomperYum@3x.png|Chomper's head, along with the word "YUM!", as a sticker in ''Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Z PvZGW P Chomper@3x.png|Pixelated Chomper, as an sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers. This is also the icon for the Chomper in Garden Warfare Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chomper Power Up and play Premium Plant Quest (Ep.22)|By